Forbidden Sins
by Lady Kurama
Summary: ON-HOLD. SEE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS. Botan is Rekai's princess. She got kidnapped and sold to Youko Kurama as a pet. Fifth Chapter up. Check it out. You might like it. KuramaBotan
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Title**: **Forbidden Sins**

**Genre**: Romance/Adventure

**Pairing**: Youko Kurama/Botan

**Rating**: PG-13 (rating might go up)

**Summary**: Botan is a princess. She is betrothed to marry Karasu but she doesn't love him so she ran away from the palace. For several days, she would wander around until she got kidnapped and sold to Youko Kurama as a pet.

**Background info**: There are five major kingdoms. Each governed by a great and extraordinary prince or king. The princes from the north, south and east are friends and allies to each other f need. They despised the prince of the west because he's arrogant. Koenma's kingdom is located in the middle of the other four so it is surrounded by theo other four but it's protected by a magic shield and the river Styx that surrounded it.

**Main characters**

**Youko Kurama**: He is the prince of the north. His kingdom is the second major kingdom of the five kingdoms. It's located the farthest form the others. He is really strong and powerful. He's also a thief. His powers are: the rose-whip, rose storm the death-plant and some more.

**Lady Botan of Rekai:** Rekai beloved princess. Betrothed of Karasu; sister of Koenma. She is a free-spirited person and refused to be tied down to someone she doesn't love. She's also the most powerful sorceress but she's under a spell, therefore cannot use her powers.

**Hiei Jaganshi:** He's the prince of the east. He's also Kurama's best friend. Like Kurama is also powerful and influential. His powers are: dragon of the darkness flame; he is quite skilled with a sword and is very fast.

**Yusuke Urameshi**: He's the prince of the south. He's also a great fighter. His powers are: the spirit gun and some more.

**Lord Koenma of Rekai**: prince and heir to the throne of Rekai. He loves his sister very much and would anything to make her happy. His powers are: unknown for now.

**Lord Karasu**: Prince of the west. He is betrothed to Botan and somewhat is smitten with her because she's the only woman who doesn't fall at his feet. He's determined to make her his no matter what. His powers are: unknown for now.

**King Enma**: King of Rekai. He's the father of Botan and Koenma.

**Queen Ayama**:Queen of Rekai.She is Botan's and Koenma'smother.

**Kitana**: Botan's Nanny

**Shadow**: Botan's pet tiger. He's a white tiger with black stripes.

**Prologue...**

Lady Botan sat in front of her mirror, powdering her face. Her servants had just finished doing her hair. She was already dressed. She only had to make a few adjustments before she was ready. Tonight, the king of Rekai was having a grand ball. All the noble families from entire Rekai and Mekai were invited including her wretched betrothed, Lord Karasu. She had only met him once, and she took an immediate dislike to the man. Why did her father have to choose him for her as a husband. She didn't want to spend five minutes in his presence, never mind a whole lifetime. The man was a sneak and she knew that he only wanted to marry her because he wanted her father as an ally against his enemies.

Done with her make, Botan stood up and straighten up her dress. It was a new dress, made especially for this occasion. "**_What a waste."_** She thought. At that moment, a knock was heard from her door. She bid whoever it was to enter. It was one of father's guards. 

"Good evening, my lady. I've come to accompany you to the ball room downstairs. Your Father bid your presence."

"What for?"

"Your betrothed have arrived."

"Alright. I'm ready."

The guard offered her his hand and she took it. She followed him downstairs. The ballroom was already full of guests. She was able to recognized a few of the people that were mingling and dancing. Sometimes she really hated being a princess, especially now. Since she had to play hostess and smiled whenever she come across someone important. She spotted her father at the end of the room. He was seated at his throne with the queen on his left and her brother, Koenma on his right. The guard accompanied all the way to the throne. People stopped and bowed down as she walked by. Finally she was standing in front of her father.

"Good evening, father." She said.

"Daughter, you looked absolutely lovely tonight." Her father said.

"Thank you father."

The king got up and walked toward his daughter. He extended his hands to her.

"May I have this dance" he asked.

"Of course."

They walked toward the middle of the ball room. Her father mentioned for the music to start and soft melody drifted across the room. Father and daughter danced to the sweet melody. Botan was starting to enjoyed herself when her father brought the subject of her betrothed up.

"My daughter, I wanted to tell you that your fiancé is here. It is imperative that you not be rude to him during his stay here."

"Stay?"

"Yes, Lord Karasu would be staying at the palace for a few days. He wanted to get to know you better. Naturally, I oblige since you two would be married shortly."

"What do you mean, father. I thought you said that I did not have to marry until I turned twenty three."

"Well, daughter, things have changed. You're already twenty and you're not getting any younger."

"But father..."

"It's time you married and have children."

"You're sure that what you're worry about?"

"What are you implying, daughter."

"Nothing, father."

The music faded and Botan left her father. She walked to the balcony and stared at the night sky. She really didn't want to be married right now. Especially not to a man like Karasu. But what choice did she have. As long as she stayed here, she would have to follow her father's orders.

**_"Sometimes, I wish I could just leave this place."_** She thought.

Or maybe she could leave. She could found a way to break the magical barrier. Maybe she should just run away from all this. she knew the reason why her father wanted her to marry Karasu so soon. Last night she had overhead her father talking to her brother. He said that her feared that Lord Youko Kurama was planning something against Rekai and it was important that they were ready if he did. he also said that Karasu would only help them if he married her sooner than she had agreed to. 

Why did she have to do this. Why couldn't she married someone that she loved. Why did she have to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of her kingdom.


	2. My Lords

**Chapter II: My Lords...**

The ball continued well into the night and Botan was ready to retire for the night. Her feet were sore, her body was aching and her head felt like it was about to explode any minute. It was no surprise. She had danced with almost half of the men at the ball. She didn't mind at all because it kept her away from her betrothed. She hadn't seen much of him tonight. She was really glad about that. She just hoped that she could through the night without seeing him. In fact if she didn't see him for the rest of her life, she would be happy. But she knew that wasn't possible. She couldn't avoid Karasu forever.

She quietly made her way through the crowd, trying to find her parents. She needed to excuse herself before she leaves for her private chambers. She spotted her father and brother in the corner, talking two gentlemen. She immediately recognized as her father's generals. They turned and bowed when they saw her approaching.

"Evening, my lady." The two gentlemen said.

"Evening, my lords."

"My daughter, I trusted that you had a great time tonight." The king said.

"Yes, father. The ball was lovely."

"Would you like to join us for a drink, my dear sister?"

"I most appreciate the offer but I'm very tired and I wish to retire for the night."

"Of course, my dear."

"Have you seen Mother?"

"Mother had already gone to her chambers." Her brother said.

"Oh!"

"Come, I shall accompany you to your room." Prince Koenma offered.

""thank you for the offer, but that won't be necessary. I'm sure you gentlemen have much important matter to discuss."

"As you wish."

"Good night, my lords. Now if you excuse me, I shall take my leave."

She bowed and left. She made her way to the door quickly, hoping to escape without notice. But once again, fate worked against her.

"Lady Botan…"

She visibly cringed. She really wanted to pretend that she didn't hear him but her father's word kept ringing in her ears. "It's important not being rude to him during his stay." She took a deep breath and turn to face him.

"Yes, my lord." She forced herself to say.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance?" she said.

"I'm afraid not. I very tired and I just want to go to bed."

"Oh! Perhaps the lady would allow me to walk her to her chamber."

"Oh! I wouldn't want to leave the party. I'm sure some other ladies would love to dance with you."

"But the lady of my choice won't dance with me especially after avoiding for the whole night."

"I'm sorry if you felt this way but I was very busy." She lied.

"I'm sure you were."

"Would you please excuse me? I really need to go."

"I'll let you go at one condition?"

"And what's that?"

"You gave me a goodnight kiss."

"Not on your life…I mean I can't. A lady must not publicly display her affection."

"But when you become my wife, I will insist on such."

"Then until then let us keep our affection to ourselves. Good night, my lord."

She only got two steps away before he caught her arm and pulled her to him.

"Why do we keep playing this cat and mouse game?" he said.

"I have not the slightest idea of what you're referring to."

"Oh, you do. You made it your mission in life to avoid me. And why is that, my love. Why do you dislike me so much?"

"You want the truth."

"I would prefer it."

"Well, let's put it this way, my lord. You're a cheating, manipulative, lying bastard."

"How dare you speak to me like that? You'll show me respect, you little brat."

"I thought you wanted the truth. It hurts doesn't it? The truth always hurt. Now you know how I feel knowing that I have to be married to you and spend the rest of my life with you. All of people, it had to be you. Why couldn't it be Youko Kurama? At least he's honest about his true self."

Karasu snapped at the mention of Youko's name.

"Don't you ever compare me to that thief." He said between gritted teeth.

Botan knew she was walking on thin ice but once she started she couldn't stop herself. She knew that Karasu had never really loved her. He just saw as a trophy. A challenge. Something to be conquered. And the fact that she didn't fall at his feet, like women usually do when the saw him, made him even more determined to marry her. He wanted to prove to her that she was just like every other women. Simple minded and weak. And God knows she wasn't weak or simple minded. She saw his true colors and she wasn't about to fall into his trap not if she could help it.

He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Know this, Lady Botan of Rekai, you will be mine and when that moment came I'll show to your place."

"Until then, keep your hands off me."

She then turned on her heels and left. "Oh, the nerve of that man. Who the hell does it think he is?" She thought. Oh! If she had her powers, she would have fried him by now. When she got to her room, her nanny, Kitana, was waiting for her.

"Oh! Mistress, you're back already?"

"Yes, nanny. I'm very tired and I didn't wish to spend another second in Karasu's presence."

"Oh! My poor mistress. Come and let's get you ready for bed."

"Alright."

"Would you like me to get you anything while you undress, my lady?"

"A glass of water would be mostly appreciated."

"Of course, I shall fetch it for you."

The nanny left to get her glass of water. Botan took the moment to get undress and into her sleeping clothes. She then sat in front of her mirror and wait for her nanny to come back. The latter was back seconds later. Botan drank a little bit of it and put the rest on her dresser. The nanny went behind her and started taking out the jewelry in her hair. She started with the crown, then the pins and other accessories. Free of the accessories, her head felt much lighter and her hair was free to tumble down her waist. Her hair was very long. It was all the way down to her derriere. She sat still while Kitana massaged her scalped and brushed her hair till it shone.

"Time for bed, mistress."

"Yes."

Kitana turned down the bed and Botan got in. She was tucked in comfortably. Most of the candles were put out and the windows were safely closed.

"Good night, mistress."

"Oh nanny?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Have you seen Shadow?"

"Yes, I'll get him for you. I'm surprised that he hasn't come looking for you."

Shadow was Botan's pet. He's a white tiger. She had received him as a present form her father on her sixteenth birthday. Shadow was her best friend. He was the only one that truly understood her. Don't get wrong, she loved her family but sometime they were just too preoccupied for her. So Shadow was her comfort and sole companion during those times. He usually went everywhere with her but for some reason she hadn't seen him all day. Kitana returned minutes later, with Shadow on her heels. As soon as he saw her, he leap into bed and started liking her face. She giggled.

"Oh! You nasty tiger. Get off the bed this instant." Kitana reprimanded.

"Oh nanny, let him be."

Shadow crouched down and lowered his head on her lap. Botan petted him and scratched behind his ears. He purred.

"Nanny, may I ask you a question."

"Of course, my lady."

"Have you ever seen Youko Kurama?"

Botan had never met Youko Kurama before. She had rumors about him but she had never seen him face to face. While growing up she often wondered why he never attended the grand balls her father gave. She was sure he had received an invitation but he never showed up. Come to think of it his allies, Princes Yusuke and Hiei, never come either.

"No, my lady. I've never met him."

"But I have." Said a voice she immediately recognized as her mother's.

"Mother…"

"Your majesty." Kitana bowed and then left the room.

"Hello, my darling."

"I thought you've gone to bed."

Lady Ayame gracefully entered the room. She was wearing her silk robes and her hair was down.

"I wasn't very tired. I just wanted to get away from all this commotion."

"Oh!"

"So why are you asking about lord Kurama?"

"I was just kind of curious. Since I never seen I couldn't help wondering what he looks like."

"Well, my dear child, he's the most beautiful man you'll ever see. He has long sliver tresses that just beg to be touch. Those golden eyes that seems to see through your very soul. He also has a great body. He's really strong and fast. He has to be since he's a thief but something about is very appealing and dangerous. The only odd thing about him is the fact that he smelled like roses."

"Roses? Isn't that a bit feminine for a man?"

"Well yes but it seems to suit him somehow."

"Mother, when I mention Youko Kurama's name to lord Karasu, he seems to be angry. Why?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this but they are cousins."

"Cousins?"

"Yes. Lords Kurama and Karasu's mothers were twin sisters. Their grandfather had only two daughters and no sons. It was decided that his inheritor would the first boy that was born. But those two were born on the same day and time. It was difficult to choose between them. So they had a contest. Whoever won would be the crowned prince. And lord Kurama won."

"Wow, I never knew that." She said.

"Not too many people talks about it."

"But mother, why does lord Kurama never attended our balls."

"Because your father is Karasu's ally. You would never find Kurama and Karasu in the same with both of them alive. Those two are sworn enemies."

"They hate each other that much."

"It would appear so. If you don't have anymore question s for me, I shall return to my quarters."

"Good night mother."

"Good night, my darling daughter."

Lady Ayame exited the room and Botan put out the candles on her night table. She then settled down to get some sleep. And that night she dreamed about meeting the infamous Youko Kurama.

Author's notes: I'm so so so so so sorry I took so long to update but I was so busy getting ready for college and moving in that I hadn't any time to work on my stories. But now that I am finally getting the hang of being a college student, I think I might update more often but I'm not promising an Youko Kurama and his buddies would definitely make an appearance in the next chapter.


	3. Friends

**Chapter III: Rumors…**

It was barely noon, when two figures arrived at their destinies. They dismounted their horses and left them to the stable boys. Servants came out to welcome. They followed them inside the huge marble castle.

"Where is the lord of the house?" one of them asked.

"My lord Kurama is in the garden. We have sent words of your arrivals."

"Good." The other said.

"My lord had left instruction that you be welcomed and fed. We have prepared lunch for you. If your highnesses will please follow me, I will show to the dining room."

The followed the servant to the dining area where a feast was already laid. They were both seated and served. They were in the middle of lunch when the lord arrived.

"I see that you have made yourselves at home." He said.

He sat down and a servant brought him lunch. He eyed his allies while picking around his food. On his right was the prince of the South, Yusuke Urameshi. He was a powerful and determined fighter especially when those he loved where in danger. When they first met, Kurama had realized his power after they fought and decided that he rather have him as an ally than an enemy. On his left was Hiei, the prince of the East. Like Yusuke, he was quite powerful but unlike the latter, he was more reserved about his emotions. Both of them had been his friends and allies for along time. They had stood by each other countless time.

"But tell me, what brought about this impromptu visit." Kurama added.

"Rumors had been going around. It is said that you are planning on declaring war on Rekai." Yusuke said.

"Rumors? You came all this way to question me about rumors?" Kurama asked.

"We just want to know what's going on." Yusuke said.

"You know we can't afford this war." Hiei reminded him.

"I know that, damn it."

"Then is there any true in this."

"Of course not. I never had any intention on attacking Rekai."

"Then where did this rumor came from?" Hiei asked.

"How should know?" he said.

"Now that we have that settle, tell us, what did you bring from your last hunt?" Yusuke asked.

Youko Kurama grinned.

"Why don't I show you?"

The two other princes smiled, knowing that whatever the silver-haired lord had brought back was going to worth their while. They followed their friend down a hall and to a chamber. Kurama pushed open the huge heavy oak door to reveal a big chamber filled with gold, silver and other precious stones.

"It looks like this hunt had been more successful than the previous one." Yusuke said.

"Indeed, wherever did you go?" Hiei asked.

"I just paid a visit to my dear cousin."

"And you did not invite us. How selfish and greedy." Hiei said.

"Yes, you know how much we would have enjoyed that." Yusuke said.

"Sorry, dear friends.

"So how much damage did you cause?" Hiei asked.

"Let's just say that he won't be please once he's back."

The three mischievous princes looked at each other then laughed. For as long as they can remember, it had been their favorite pastime causing havoc to the Karasu's lands. And so far they had been successful.

"I wonder what my dear cousin is up to." Youko whispered.

"I bet he's dining and wining the King Enma."

"That's not surprising."

"Oh! Well."

"So how long before your next hunt?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not certain. I have a few matters that need taking care of."

"You mean like your garden?" Yusuke laughed.

"My garden is far more important that your heads."

They laughed. They knew about their friend's obsession with his garden and they often teased him about it.

"So would you lords be staying the night?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We have much important matter to discuss."

"Then let us go to my study."

"Yes."



"Lady Botan, Master Jin is here to see you." Kitana said.

Botan was sitting in the dining room eating her lunch. She was so glad that no one was around. After spending the whole morning trying to avoid Karasu, it felt good to sit down and relax a bit.

"Tell him, I'll beright with him."

She finished her lunch in a hurry. She really wanted to see her dear friend. They had been friends since they were little. But as they grew up, they saw little of each other. Jin often had to leave for training or other important mission for her father. With Shadow on her heels, she walked to the library. Jin was standing in the middle of the room.

"Jin, I am s happy to see you." She said.

"So am I."

They hugged each other.

"How have you been? It has been so long since we parted." She pouted.

"I have been alright. How are you, my lady?"

"I'm fine as well. I have so much to tell. So much has happen since you left."

"Really. I have a lot to tell you too."

"Would you like to have some tea while we talk?"

"No thank you. I had lunch with my parents before I arrived but I was hopping you and I could go for a ride."

"That would be marvelous. Just let me talked to Kitana and them we can go to the stables."

"Why don't you go you find Kitana while I go to the stabled and get our horses ready?"

"Alright. I will meet you outside."

Lady Botan found her nanny in the kitchen. She informed her that she'll be riding with Jin and to tell her parents that she wouldn't be long. She then left for the stable. As promised, Jin had two horses, saddled and ready. She chose to ride the white stallion and left her friend with the brown one. Soon they both on their way to the forest. They didn't ride fast. They just took their time, enjoying the scenery.

"So tell, my lady, what did you wish to speak with me about?" Jin asked.

"I wished to hear your opinion on Karasu."

"You already know my opinion on him."

"I have told you before that father wish for me to marry him despite the fact that I don't love him. He said that our marriage was to be as soon as I turned twenty-three but last night he said that I have marrying as soon as possible. Tell me my friend, what should I do?"

"Do you know when the wedding is to take place?"

"No, father did not say and neither did mother."

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do, my dear lady."

"I know. I just wish father would take my feelings into account."

"He just wants you to happy."

"Happy? I do not love Karasu. That man is lying, manipulative bastard."

"Such words for a lady." Jin smiled.

"But what I said is the truth." She said.

"I agree with you. Something about him is unnerving."

"I know. Sometimes I want to run away from all of this."

"But where would you go?"

"I don't care where I go as long as it's far away from Karasu. Who knows maybe I'll meet Youko Kurama."

"What? You want to meet Youko Kurama? _**The**_ Youko Kurama?"

"Yes. Have you met him during your travels?"

"Unfortunately or rather _**fortunately**_, I have not."

"Whatever do you mean by fortunately?"

"As I said I have not met Youko Kurama but I have heard rumors that he's not someone one would want to meet."

"Those are just rumors. I'm sure is he's a nice man."

"Are do you know that? You said so yourself you have never met him."

"And neither have you. You should not judge people based others' judgments."

"If you say so, my dear. We should get back, the sun is getting higher and it's getting hot."

"Alright but will you be staying for the night. Mother and father would love to have you stay for dinner and so would I."

"Need protection from your fiancé?"

She smiled.

"No, I would just love to have my dearest friend with me."

He laughed. They rode back to the castle.


	4. Runaway Bride

**Chapter IV: Runaway Bride….**

Botan and Shadow were lying in the flower field behind the castle. Botan had spent most of the day with her nanny. She had to finish her lessons before she could get out of the palace. Now that that was over, she could relax. She hadn't seen her father or Karasu all morning. Kitana told her that they had left early morning and hadn't returned yet. It was almost time for dinner so she knew they would return soon. She stood up and brushed the dirt of her gown.

"Come on, Shadow. We must get ready for dinner."

The tiger stood and stretched before following her. She went to her room to bathe. She left Shadow in her bedroom while she washed up. When she returned, Kitana was there, waiting for her.

"Your father and lord Karasu had returned. They'd be eating with us."

Botan nodded. Kitana coifed her hair and helped her dress. When she was done, she and Shadow went downstairs. Her parents, her brother and her fiancé were there. She sat down next to her brother, facing Karasu. She didn't look at him. She couldn't bring herself to. Something was wrong. He was looking at her with a smug look on his face. She wanted nothing more that wipe that smile off his face.

Dinner was a silent affair. No one said a word and that was just fine with her. After they finished eating, they went to the study to have tea. Botan sat in the corner next to her mother. The men were in the other side of the room. She was looking forward to a quiet evening but suddenly her father stood up.

"I have something that I need to share with you all."

Everyone turned toward the king.

"Lord Karasu and I had a talk this afternoon about you, daughter. He pointed out a few things that made me realized that your wedding should sooner than later."

"What do you mean, father?" She asked.

"I have received words from our spies that Lord Kurama is planning an attack on us. And it would be best if our two kingdoms were untied as one."

"But he had never attack us before. Why now?" Lady Ayame asked.

"We're not sure yet but we must be prepared for whatever he's planning."

"But father…"

"No buts. The wedding is to take place in three days. I thrust that would be enough time for you to be prepared."

For a moment, Botan forgot how to breathe. She was going to marry Karasu in three days. Oh! God, that was awful. She didn't want to be married. Especially not to him. Without another word, she fled the room. Tears were streaming down her face as she run to her room. She flung herself on the bed and buried her face against her pillow.

She didn't know how long she cried. She cried for the unfairness of her situation. For her broken dreams. For her freedom. This went against everything she believed in. Everything she stood. How could this be happening to her? How could her father, the man who had protected and loved her since she was a baby, do such a thing? How could he sacrifice her happiness for the sake of his kingdom? How could he bear to sell her away to Karasu? Didn't he love her anymore?

The thought broke her heart. She was going to be married to Karasu and there was nothing she could do about it. She was going to spend the rest of her life miserable, married to a man who meant nothing to her.

Botan felt asleep with her clothes on that night. She didn't feel like doing anything. She had no will to do anything now. What was the point? In three day, her life as she knew it would be over. She'll be Lady Karasu.

She didn't go do for breakfast the following day. She spent the whole day in her room. She barely ate the food Kitana brought her. From her window, she could see servants running around. The whole castle was busy, preparing for the wedding. A wedding she so didn't want to take place. She sighed and returned so her desk. Shadow was by her side like always. She sat facing the tiger that was lazing on her bed.

"What should I do, Shadow?" She asked her faithful companion.

Shadow cocked its head at her.

"I don't know what to do. You know I don't want to marry Karasu. But I have no choice. As long as I stay here, father would force me to marry him."

She stood up and walked to the bed. She sat next to her friend.

"I don't want to leave. This is my home. I've never been outside that palace wall before."

All night, she had stayed up thinking about leaving the castle. She wanted to run away from this place and never look back. But if she left, she might never see her family again. She didn't think she would be able to endure something like that. She loved her family.

Her father had said that her marriage to Karasu would be great because of the war. But what if the war was just an excuse? For as long as she could remember, lord Kurama had never attacked them. She doubted he had ever set foot in Rekai. Surely if he had, someone would have noticed and reported it. Was it possible that Karasu was using this so-called war as an excuse to make her marry him sooner than intended? Well she would never know. Unless she ask Karasu himself. She doubted he would tell her the truth but she had to try. Her future depended on it. She left Shadow in her room and quietly made her way to the east wing of the castle. She knew that's usually where the guests stayed so he had to be there.

There weren't anyone in the halls. The servants must be downstairs getting everything ready. After wandering around for a while and getting lost a few times, she finally found the room where he was staying. She was about to knock on the door but she stopped when she heard voices. She knew it was impolite to eavesdrop but she needed answers.

"Everything is ready, my lord." A voice said.

She never heard that voice before. She got closer.

"Excellent. Once I married her. Her powers would be mine to control. Then I can get rid of that cousin of mine once and for all."

She clasped her hand over her mouth to keep the gasp in. That bastard. He only wanted her powers. Then again, why was she surprised? She knew he would do something like that. She couldn't let him get his hands on her powers. There was a reason why the elders of Rekai have bound her powers.

"Why stop there, my lord. With powers like that, the whole mortal realm would bow to you."

"You're right. I could take over this peaceful world."

"Over my dead body." She thought. That confirmed it. Karasu was just using her father to get to her

She had to tell her father. She ran toward her dad's study. She got as far as the door. She stood in front of it and just looked at it. Would he believe her? Of course not. He'd thought she was just making things so she could get out of the marriage. But who should she tell? Who would believe her? And even if they believed her, even if the wedding was cancelled, what would she do? What would Karasu do? She didn't think he would take no for an excuse.

He was so closed to having what he wanted. Would he let her get away that easily? She didn't doubt that he mind try to bribe her or harm her but she didn't want to put her family in danger. If she left now, both parties would lose but at least her family would be safe.

With that thought in mind, she ran. Ran far away from the castle. She didn't look back. She didn't stop. Not even when her legs were crying out in pain. Not even when her dress was caught in the branches. She just ran. Her legs and arms were bruised and bleeding. She didn't stop until she passed out from exhaustion.

Author's Note: i know you guys are mad and you have every reason to be. All I can say is I'M SORRY


	5. Dream come true

**Chapter V: A dream came true…**

Botan woke up hours later. Her body screamed from the pain. Her head hurt and her throat was so dry she could barely talk. She forced herself to sit and tried to see where she was. The first thing she noticed was that she was in carriage and it looked like she was being taken somewhere. With a groan, she sat up. The way the carriage was moving wasn't helping with her pain. She glanced around. The inside was small. There were three other women sleeping, huddled in the corners. They were in no better shape than she was. Her dress was torn and barely covered her.

Where was she? And where on earth were they taking her? The last thing she remembered was passing out in the forest. Who were these people? Were they going to harm her? She knew that she couldn't defend herself in her current state. She didn't have enough energy to heal herself never mind fight her life. The carriage went over a rock causing her to bunk her head and promptly passing out again.



Lady Ayame awoke early the following morning. She was worried about her daughter and was hoping she would be able to talk to her before breakfast. After bathing and dressing, she went to her daughter's room. She was surprised to find empty and the bed was still made. She frowned at that. She knew it was too early for the servants to be already doing their shores. Where was her daughter and why didn't she sleep in her bed. She sighed. It would seem that she would have to talk to her after breakfast.

However, the Rekai princess was still missing when breakfast came around. Kitana, her governess had looked everywhere in the palace for her. Not even her Shadow, Botan's pet could find her. The princess, it would seem, had vanished. Immediately, uproar began at the castle. Lady Ayame was hysterical about her daughter. The king was worried and shouting at everyone. The prince was the only that seemed to be thinking rationally. He immediately took action and fighting his missing sibling. If she was out there, he would found her. He dispatched ten soldiers from the **_Rekai Special Defense Force_**. They were the top soldiers, trained to deal with any circumstances. They were used only for special cases and the prince considered this event to be special.

"Find my sister and bring her home."

With that order, the soldiers vanished to carry out their mission.



The next time she awake, it was by a painful jabbing from her ribcage. Someone was shaking her, trying to wake her. Botan slowly opened her eyes and try to acclimatize to the sudden darkness. She had slept the whole day she realized. She didn't feel any better. She was still sore and her head still hurt. Moreover, she was famished. She had not eaten since yesterday night.

Once she managed to sit up, a gruff-looking man shove a piece of bread and cup of water in her face. She took them and all but devoured them. The water felt good against her parched throat. It alleviated the pain and gave her back the use of her voice.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're in the northern forest." One of the women from earlier said.

"What are we doing here and where are we going?"

"I heard one of these men said we were heading to the northern kingdom." Another informed her.

"Why?"

"To sell us." The last one said.

"Sell us?" Botan asked.

"Yes. We are slaves."

She could not ask further questions. The man from earlier came back. He had a small container in his hand and he headed straight to her.

"We can have you looking half dead, now can we? No one would want to buy you."

She kept silent as he applied the sticky substance to her wounds. It stung and it smelled just as awful. She was glad when he was done. She couldn't stand to have neared her and touching her as if she was a piece of meat.

She was given a thick blanket, for which she was grateful, to sleep with. The night was a little chilly. She found it difficult to fall asleep despite her tiredness. She could not help asking what was going to happen to her next. From what she learned tonight, she was going to be sold as a slave. Her life had gone bad to worst in less than a day and no matter how much she tried, her efforts were futile. Fate was working against her.

She finally felt asleep hours later. She got a few hours of sleep before her captors were up and getting reading to leave. Once again, she was given a piece of bread and a cup of water. She ate breakfast quickly. Her night of rest and the healing balm that was applied to her wounds had proved to be helpful. She found that she could move more easily and she had a bit more of energy.

Soon they were back on the road and heading toward their destination. She wondered how she was going to get herself out of this one. She had run from home because of her freedom. She had no desire of being a slave but she couldn't do much in her condition. It was in these circumstances that she cursed the elders for biding her powers.

The journey lasted for another three days. During those days, she tried to rest her body as much as possible and think of a way to escape. So far, she came up with nothing mainly because she spent more time thinking about her family. Heaven knows how she missed them and could only pray they were safe.

They arrived at the northern kingdom mid morning. The streets were bustling with people going about their business. Merchants were unloading the merchandise getting reading for the market day. Her captors did the same after finding a spot to their liking. All four women, herself included, were given some water and soap and were told to clean their faces. They did as they were told. Soon they were all lined up in front of the cart. People came, people go and soon only she remained. No one wanted to buy because she looked to fragile. No one wanted a servant that wasn't strong. If only they knew. The rest of the morning went by and no one had approached the carriage. She was happy that no one wanted her. Maybe if she couldn't be sold, her captors would let her go. Just as before, fate went against her.

A man on a horse came strolling by. People stopped what they were doing to bow to him. He paid them no mind. His eyes were focused on her. He came to a stop in front of her.

"My Lord." Her captors said.

He was still staring at her as she was staring at him.

"Bow, you foolish girl." One of the captors hissed.

She did not obey. She intently focused on him.

"A thousand pardons, my lord…"

"How much for her?"

"I…Uh…"

"I shall give you twenty gold pieces for her."

"Hai, my lord."

That was one offer they could not refuse. He was paying three times the price for a female slave.

"What's her name?"

"You heard him. Tell him your name."

"My name is Botan. And who might you be?"

He grinned.

"Kurama. Youko Kurama."

Her heart sunk. She had dreamt of meeting the famous Youko Kurama but not like that. Not as his slave. She had suspected that it was him when she first saw him. She recognized from the description her mother had told her. She just didn't want to believe it. And despite the situation, she realized that her mother had been right. He was indeed beautiful with his long silvery hair and golden eyes. His body was lithe not overly muscled. He looked almost delicate. She couldn't but think that he was just like the flower he favored. He was as delicate and as beautiful as a rose. She could only hope he didn't have any thorns.

Author's Note: This is the lastest chapter. Hope you liked it.


	6. New Pet

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **_Anissa_**. Thanks for all the reviews and support from all my reviewers.

**Chapter VI: New Pet…**

Botan sat rigidly behind Kurama. The horse was walking at normal pace which she was grateful for. Her body was still aching and she was about to pass out. It wouldn't hurt to rest her head against him, would it? She didn't think she'd be able to stay awake for much longer. Then fate decided to smile upon her. The horse came to a stop. Kurama got of first and hauled her down. They were met by a young man. The newcomer took the reins from Kurama.

"Welcome back, master Kurama."

The lord nodded and the stable boy went on his way.

"Follow me." He said.

She followed to what she assumed to be his castle. The edifice in front of her was made entirely out white marble. The white castle was surrounded by lush gardens. While there were lots of different flowers, there were more roses of all color. She had never seen such beautiful gardens. Not even the one back home could compare.

Botan hung her head in shame. She missed her family so much. She didn't think that she would have missed them so much in so little time. What would happen to her as time went by. While she was Kurama's slave, there was no way he would let her escape. At this point, there was no telling when and if she'd ever see her family again. She brushed the thought aside and focused on her surrounding.

Botan's breathe caught in her throat. The inside of the castle was magnificent. It was illuminated by a chandelier that hung high up in the ceiling. The ceiling in question depicted long past battles and wars. There were several portraits and tapestries hanging on the walls. She suspected they were his ancestors. Each corner was adorned with a vase filled with fresh cut red roses. For the first time, she noticed that there were other people walking around the castle. They bowed to their master as he entered his home.

"Akina." He bellowed.

A Neko demon appeared at his command. She bowed to him and looked at Botan with disdain.

"Yes, master."

"Take her and have her clean up then bring her to my quarters."

"Yes, master."

Akina turned to Botan.

"Follow me."

Botan looked at Kurama and back at Akina.

"When you're done, bring me something to eat. I'm famished."

"Yes, master. Would there be anything else."

"Yeah! Is my bath ready yet?"

"It's being prepared as we speak, master."

"Good. Now go."

Akina bowed again and left, leaving Botan to follow after her. They walked down a hall and after a couple of turns; Botan found herself a bath chamber. It was very large with a huge tub in the far left corner. In the right corner were some low tables where soaps and other and toiletries were kept. There were a couple of shelves on the walls filled with big and fluffy towels and silk bathrobes.

Akina summoned some servants. With them, they brought buckets filled with cold water. Botan was confused for a minute. Did they intend to give her a cold bath? Once the tub was about half full, one of the servants pulled a plug on the wall. Botan hadn't noticed it before. Soon hot water came rushing from the little hole and filled the tub with hot water and fogged up the room.

For the second time the neko demon eyed Botan with hate-filled eyes. This time, she returned with as much venom.

"I got a feeling that you don't like me very much. Not surprising since I'm new but I don't think that's the reason."

"You think? Well that's new. Half of the whores he brought here can't do anything for themselves."

"Ha, so this is about Kurama." Botan said.

Akina flinched.

"You have feelings for your master?"

"That's none of your business. Now if you will, get undress so you can bathe. You reeked. Master doesn't possess much patience."

"Well, sunshine, you don't smell roses either? And here I thought that cats had keen sense of smell."

Akina growled.

"If you don't mind, I rather bathe alone." Botan said.

"Suit yourself."

After Akina left, Botan undressed and stepped into the warm water. Her cramped muscles immediately relaxed under the water. She would have liked to stay in the water a bi longer but Akina had said that Kurama was waiting for her. Today was her first day at the white castle and her first day as a slave. She dint know much about Kurama and she rather not found out anything the hard way.

She washed her hair with great difficulty and bathed herself. She admitted that she missed the comfort of home. Till now, she had never bathed alone. She didn't know that washing her own hair would be such a hassle. Her nanny, Kitana had made it look so easy. Once she was finished, she dried herself up as best as she could. She wrapped one of the bathrobes around her and left the room. Akina was waiting for her outside the door.

"Took you long enough."

Botan didn't bother to answer. She knew even if she had spent one second in the bathroom, Akina would have still found something to criticize.

Their next stop was a vast room who looked more like a huge closet. It was filled with beautiful clothes. There were a lot of kimonos but also some western gowns. Jewelries and shoes complete the room and made it every woman's dream closet.

"Go in. the hairdresser is waiting for you."

Botan reluctantly went inside. The room was also equipped with some coaches and loveseats. A huge dresser sat on the opposite wall facing her.

"Well come on, child. We don't have all day."

Botan turned around to see a plumped looking woman. She was a bear demon and kind of reminded her of Kitana.

"Well?" she said.

"Oh, sorry." Botan murmured.

"That's alright, child. By the way, what's your name?"

"Botan. My name is Botan."

"That's a pretty name. They called me Carina. Now come on, we have to get you ready for the master."

Botan didn't like the sound of that but she sat down nonetheless. Thirty minutes, she was dressed in s silk kimono with matching sleepers. Her hair was flowing behind her in ringlets. Carina had told her that the master like his women with long hair. Botan had resisted the urge to bolt from the older woman.

"Now go, master is waiting."

She really was starting to hate that word but she supposed there was nothing she could do about it now. Whether she liked it or not, Kurama was her master. He had brought and paid for her. Akina was the one that took her to Kurama's chamber. Her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest. She was afraid that she was going to have a heart attack. She wasn't given any warning but the next thing she knew, she was standing in front of two giant oak doors. She turned to face Akina.

"You're on your own." Said the other servant.

With that, the neko demon left. Botan gulped and told herself the worst thing was that he decided he didn't want her as a slave anymore and decided to kill her instead. She shook her head to get rid of her morbid thoughts. She composed herself as much as she could and knocked on the door. A second passed before a husky voice responded.

"Come in."

Author's Note: Ok, I know it's short and you want tp kill me. Please don't. I'll try to update quicker next time.


	7. Feed Me

_**Chapter Dedication**: this chapter is to all my reviewers, Arigato._

**Chapter VII: Feed Me….**

Botan entered the room and closed the door behind her. The room was very spacious. It was dominated by a massive four poster bed. The bed was covered in white sheets and a crimson duvet. The privacy curtains were tied at each posts of the bed. On each side of the bed were two nightstands, each holding a candleholder. The room was also furnished with two loveseats, a small table and a dresser. Facing the bed was a French door which led to a balcony. Her eyes landed on Kurama. He was leaning against the balcony without a care in the world.

"Well, are you coming in or what?" He asked.

She took a step forward but stopped.

"Well?"

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrow at her outburst.

"You're my slave."

"I'm nobody's slave." She said.

He was in front of her before she had the chance to blink. Till now, she didn't realize how tall he was. He towered over her at least by a foot and a half. Never in her life had she felt so small in front of a man. His golden eyes bore into hers, daring her to repeat what she said.

Botan took a step back.

"You are my slave. I brought and paid for you. According to the laws of the land, you must obey and respect your master."

She swallowed her response.

"And as for what I want from you. I think it's quite simple. I'm in need of pet."

"I don't think I quite follow you."

He sighed.

"I want pleasure. Since you're a woman, I think you can provide that."

"You think I'm going to sleep with you?"

"I don't think. I know. It's not as if I'm giving you any choice."

"You're going to rape me?"

The reaction she got from him was the last she had expected. He laughed. Right in her face.

"I can assure I have no need to rape a woman for physical pleasure. I know many women who would be more that willing to share my bed."

"Then why do you need me for?"

"Because you're a challenge."

Before she could answer, a knock was heard from the door.

"Enter?" Kurama said.

Akina's head appeared behind the door. She shot Botan a murderous look before she brought her gaze to Kurama.

"The food you've requested is here, master."

"Bring it in."

"Yes, master."

The Neko demon brought in a tray of food and set it on the small table in the middle of the room. It was mostly finger-food. Slices of fruits, pieces of meat and slices of cheese. She also brought in decanter filled with pink liquid.

"Would you like anything else, master?"

"No, that would be all."

Akina was almost at the door when Kurama called her back.

"Akina?"

"Yes, master?"

"What do you think of my new pet?

"She's okay." Akina mumbled.

"Is that jealousy, I sense?"

Akina didn't answer. Instead a red blush covered her face and neck. The Kitsune threw back his head and laughed.

"You may go." He said.

Akina quickly left the room. Kurama turned to Botan and scrutinized her body. She was well proportioned. Her legs were long and toned. Her waist was narrow and her hips were a bit wide. Her breasts were faultless. His palms itched at the thought of touching them. She had a cute little nose and full lips with high cheekbones. Her most striking features were her cerulean hair and her amethyst eyes. She was very beautiful. Granted, he had been with women that were far more beautiful than her but it was the fire in her eyes that attracted him the most.

While he was busy studying her, Botan was busy drooling over the food that Akina had brought in. She was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

"Feed me."

Botan turned to face him.

"What?"

"I said feed me."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. It's your duty as my concubine to feed me when I ask you to."

She took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew she had to obey him if she wanted to keep living. At least long enough for her to escape. She went to the table to get the tray of food and Kurama followed her. He sat in one of the loveseat and mentioned for her to sit next to him. She took a piece of peach and slowly brought it to his lips. His golden eyes were locked with her amethyst ones. She continued to feed his pieces of fruits meat and cheese. Once he had his fill, he drank a bit of the rose wine from the decanter and went back to the balcony.

Botan ate the rest of the food that was on the tray. Once she was finished, she put the tray back on the table. She looked around the room, wondering where she was supposed to sleep.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Here."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"In your bed?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"None."

"Good."

She stayed on the loveseat till the sun was long set. She was dreading sleeping next to him but she had no choice. The love seat was too small to sleep on. The marble floor wasn't looking too comfortable either. Defeated, she moved to the bed. She stood there, staring at the bed occupant. She was startled when he spoke.

"There's a room across this one. You can sleep in there."

She quickly bolted out if the room. The room she entered was just as spacious as Kurama's. It was dimly lit by candles. She put them out before crawling into bed. The events of the day played in her mind. She was now Kurama's slave. She found her situation quite ironic. She was running from a man only to be trapped by another. Rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks. She missed her parents and her brother. She missed Shadow and Kitana. She long to see them again. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with her family and friends. It didn't look as if she would see them any time soon. If she managed to escape from the Kitsune's crutches, she wouldn't know how to get back home. She wouldn't be able to defend herself against predators.

Her only consolation was that soon her parents would notice she was missing. She was sure they would be looking for her. She just had to hang on until the find her. Till then, she'd have to do everything that the lord the castle asked of her.

Author's Note: I've been feeling a bit lazy lately but now I'm back, sort of. I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can.


End file.
